Mowgli's Road (Discontinued)
by comstocks
Summary: The Team are sent on a mission to Athens after a major blackout by Wonder Woman who has been investigating the mysterious medical company Olympia. There they encounter one of its many test subjects, Omega, who happens to be blind. Can she be trusted? Eventual Superboy/OC [S1]
1. Beginnings

Athens

July 22nd, 18:47

Heels clicked against the metal floor, the noise the only sound that echoed against the walls. The owner of the heels paused in their tracks, hands coming to rest of their slim hips as though awaiting something to happen.

Unexpectedly, a screech of agony pierced through the unusual hush to the woman's left, the beautiful music sounding sweet in her ears. A smirk bloomed across her red stained lips as they continued on her tracks down the never ending hallway with the continuing cries following them.

About a few feet away were large double doors that had light pouring out from underneath. Yet the white glow made her mouth pull down into a frown at the fact that her partner had begun the examination before she had arrived. So she hurried along, making a mental note to talk to them about the little predicament later.

Perfectly manicured fingers wrapped around the handle and pulled the door open with unneeded strength. All of the inhabitants in the room jolted out of their positions at the unanticipated arrival. Rather than focusing on the other two in the room, her blue eyes snapped to the tall, dark skinned woman donned in her usual grey uniform, her skeletal wings sticking out of her back crudely.

"Beta? Would it not have been kind to have waited, hm?" Her words came out to be sweet and gentle but anyone could distinctly hear the undertones of venom poised on her tongue.

Beta craned her head to the side, exposing her half burnt face for everyone to see, her throat bobbing up and down anxiously.

"H-Hera! I didn't think you would have minded. The subjects seemed like they were ready to begin so we s-started!" Beta explained hastily, painfully obvious that she didn't want to get on Hera's bad side. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of her fury.

The recently comatose subjects, Psi and Chi proved that much. It was a shame they had to lose telekinesis and invisibility briefly. It was a good thing that she hadn't killed them, though she had been on the verge of doing so. While she did have the resources to force them awake, there were only two vials of the Lazarus Injection left. She needed some kept safe so she could use it for more important matters. So she had decided with reluctance to keep them in coma for the time being, they were very lucky indeed.

Her experiments was something that she had been doing this for the past forty years, she had the resources to create more test subjects if Psi and Chi's bodies were left to waste away in the coma but the way the Light's plans were heading, she couldn't afford to do that.

An added bonus was that her contacts enabled her practices to go unnoticed by the Justice League, never having cross paths with them once. Not even the Justice Society of America had found her out, which she often reveled in from a day to day basis. That meant she was able to continue her experiments at will, proving beneficial to her main plan and the Light. Though the former reason was one that was kept secret to herself. Once she had finished her dealings with the Light and they have given her all she needed, she would then be able to finish the main reason as to why the experiments had begun in the first place.

Hera sauntered over to Beta, honey gold hair flowing over her shoulder like waterfalls. The eldest test subject gulped and her forehead began to line with sweat as Hera made her way over. In a flash, Hera had grabbed the nervous woman's arm and twisted it, causing a grunt to come out of her. This only caused Hera's eyebrows to furrow in dissatisfaction to which she applied a lot more pressure and she achieved the cry that she wanted. Her negative behaviour was replaced was a malicious grin, pristine white teeth bare.

Having grown bored with Beta now, Hera through her to the ground, leaving the sniveling woman to her own self pity. She turned around to face the stoic orderlies, not even the slightest bit phased over what had transpired. They were, after all, androids, they didn't feel anything at all.

"Gentlemen, tell me, who is taking part in the Game today?" She pondered cooly, leaving them no room to hesitate. The orderly closest to her shot up from their seat to give Hera her respect and the woman knew that she had programmed them all well.

"O, fifteen, seventy and O twenty four eight hundred ma'am!" He informed her and her eyebrow quirked up at the names. The latter, better known as Omega, being far too unimportant to be fighting a test subject like O fifteen seventy or just Omicron. She ambled over to the observation window that was located to left and peered down at the what was happening below.

There were two girls, the older one hispanic and the other younger one indian, were standing side by side within the room, Both were sporting shaved hair that cut close to the scalp as well as heavy black inked tattoos that signified who they were. Though what had caught her attention the most was the fact Omega was doing something to make Omicron to laugh. And that sort of behaviour wasn't tolerated in this place.

Without hesitation, she pressed her fingers down on the console that had Omicron's and Omega's names etched onto them. Two sections are the wall slide up, revealing several guns. Immediately Omega came to stand in front of the younger subject, her palms outstretched towards and a blue light shimmered out them. The blue spread around the pair encasing them in a forcefield as a form of protection.

"How cute," She murmured, pushing the Omega button down this time.

A beam of electricity shot out of the weapon, slamming against the shield the subject had created. Omega only stumbled back by two steps all the while Omicron cowered behind her legs pathetically. As the electricity encased the bubble, nothing was happening to its creator expect minor strain. The weapon seemed to not fulfilling Hera's desired want of ripping through the shield and damaging Omega.

If anything, she seemed almost like she was holding her own against the attack. She pursed her lips together tightly, her fingers gripping the edge of the console in frustration. Now this simply would not do.

"Send L - eleven - thirty in, immediately," She directed towards the guards more than the still sniveling Beta.

One of them swiftly grabbed a random radio as soon as she finished speaking. Hera wasn't a stupid woman, these sort of incidents (some normally drastically worse) were bound to commence all the time within her facility. Even if this was a minor hiccup, she wouldn't allow this form of rebelling to continue.

The two test subject below weren't following her rules and everyone had to follow them, not matter who they were. Which is why she had created her subjects to be each other's weaknesses. If chaos were to upsurge in the future, Hera had overseen that they each had their ways of defeat and could be crushed easily.

For example in Omega's case, her downfall was electricity and loss of hearing. However the former was more damaging and cruel to afflict. Omega still had hands to get around if her hearing was to be lost. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the white door slid up and a blue skinned girl with white lines etched onto her body like faded scars that pulsed every so often. Now this was an example of a good and obedient test subject that should set the role for the others.

Hera bent forward to the microphone closest to her, "Finish her, Lambda"

There were many meanings to her words and Hera truly meant all of them. Lambda's black lips bloomed into a sharp smile and she felt a swell of pride fill her chest. With an amused smirk, she viewed as two bolts of electricity shot out of Lambda's hands and rammed into the shield. It seemed to have more of an effect than the wall weapon for the forcefield flickered momentarily and Omega staggered back further, shoving Omicron back in the process.

As soon as the attack was halted briefly, her shield came back immediately afterwards but Hera could see that it had taken a toll on her. Omega's arms and legs were quaking, body position more bent than upright like before. When Lambda unleashed her second attack, Omega had crashed onto her knees in exhaustion. Her head turned around to semi-face Omicron, sightless cloudy white eyes searching desperately around at nothing.

Hera observed as the rivalling experiment ambled her way towards the pair with ease, clearly enjoying her current activities. Perhaps if this goes where she wants it to, Hera might give her a night off of experiments. Once Lambda was practically pressing against the force field, it flickered away with Omega collapsing to her side in defeat. Omicron sprinted away from the aftermath towards the corner of the room. Everyone else seemed to be frozen in place, unsure about what to do next. Even after the spectacular show they had all put on that she thoroughly appreciated it, it still didn't fill the hole of satisfaction in her system.

"Continue," Hera informed through the microphone and created the catalyst for the immediate response of her words. Instantly, Lambda made her power encase around the fallen patient and their mouth shot open, no doubt unleashing a scream. Such a shame that Hera was unable to hear it from up here. Every part of Omega trashed around violently from the floor but was more noticeably seen as the culprit managed to lift her away from the floor. Blood flowed freely out of her nose, eyes and ears from the high number voltage overcame her body.

In the corner of the room, Omicron had curled up into a ball with her head tucked in between her chest and legs, trying to escape cries her friend was emitting. Omega's eyes began roll to the back of her head, her limbs halted in their frenzied movements, slumping down.

The electricity trapping her faded away and her limp form dropped. As soon as she crashed to the ground, the once cowering Omicron jumped out of her spot and sprinted towards the fallen girl. With a raised eyebrow, Hera watched as the younger girl shook Omega, fat tears rolling down her face. Her mouth was moving rapidly in attempts to rouse her further but Hera knew that she wasn't going to wake up again for another few months. Or maybe she was never going to, Omega could be dead for all she knew, not that she cared that much.

At the amount of voltage that Lambda forced onto the girl, she was most likely cooked to the core, her brain fried. The former had an extremely prideful grin plastered onto her skin, face completely smug. Hera decided she was bored of the joy Lambda was displaying and reached over to to tap another button on the console twice.

Before Lambda could even blink, she was sprayed with a very strong burst of water and was knocked out instantly. She rolled her eyes, her test subjects could be extremely weak when they wanted to be. Her sole purpose was to create super soldiers, not a pathetic fools. As she thought about the frailness that some held, her eyes wandered over to, perhaps, one of feeblest.

After all, she was called Omega for a reason.

Omicron had since ceased her endeavour to wake her unblinking friend up and had resorted to sobbing all over her catatonic, arms firmly around her middle. This type of reaction was troubling to say the least. Any attachment between subjects was simply unheard of in the facility.

All test subjects, depending on what level of importance they had, only spending at least two hours each day together for either training exercises or the Game. Unless….. Hera's eyes narrowed, her nasty stare turning to Omicron, whose power was intangibility.

Had she somehow managed to pass through her steel lined walls to reach Omega? She knew those questions were only guesses but she needed to find out how their strong bond had been created. From the both of them because Omicron could just lie or stretch the truth. Plus Hera still wasn't quite finished with Omega yet.

"Get the Lazarus injection from Subject O-twenty four - eight hundred immediately," She directed towards the last remaining guards as her gaze stayed glued to the scene before her. Even though her already limited supply would be depleted down to one, it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. When a sniffle sounded in the room, Hera remembered that Beta was still present.

"Oh and would you be so kind to escort Beta out of here?" She demanded to the much too hasty guard.

"Yes Ma'am," She barely even acknowledged his words. Instead a white, toothy grin spread across her face.

 **\- Ω -**

Although there was a burning feeling spreading through her veins and arteries, her body felt cool. Like she had just been dunked into an icy bath and left there to sink. There was faint static noise in the back of her mind that seemed to become more roaring with each passing second.

Her fingers twitched, feeling a glossy surface underneath them. They curled into her palm slowly, coming to form a tight fist. Nails dug into her skin but she felt no pain from it for she still felt numb all over. She felt a heavy pressure on her chest which restricted her from being able to move properly.

The blazing feeling was flowing closer to her head, where the now piercing buzzing noise was located. Her hearing was muffled and she could barely make out her surroundings; significantly making her feel anxiety. Without her hearing, everything she could do would be limited.

Abruptly, the humming in her mind was suppressed, causing everything else to become clear. Events that had just occurred minutes ago sprung in her mind and she shot up, effectively pushing whatever was on her front away from her. She died, she had actually died. Dread had overwhelmed her as she felt her before her heart had stopped beating. Even though she had begged for death multiple times for her time here, she realised in that moment that she didn't want it to happen just yet. More than anything, she wanted to escape this hell and finally live her dreams.

There was no light at the end nor any memories flashing before her eyes like she had always imagined there to be, instead it was just like she had gone to sleep, never to wake up. But, she had been pulled back again, the familiar sensation of what had caused her heart to halt altogether still wrapped around her body. Obviously, Lambda's powerful electrical surge jumpstarted her heart again, bringing her back before she had been forced into unconscious, the electricity defeating her entirely.

Omega's eyes popped open, greeting her to their usual bleakness. The phantom pain of the electricity overcoming every atom of her body made bile rise to her throat. It had practically ripped through all of her organs, creating massive ball of energy within her heart, brain and stomach. In those last few moments all she could think about was the agony she had to endure and how it was worse than anything this place had put her through.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as her senses indicated that there were two stocky figures stamping their way towards her.

Hurriedly, she scrambled away the best that she could on heavy limbs, practically dragging herself backwards.

However, her efforts were fruitless for her back hit a wall and they surrounded her, leaving no room for escape. Their meaty hands latched onto her biceps hard enough that it would leave bruises later. Roughly, they hoisted her up so that only her bare feet were left sliding across the ground.

Tears pricked in her eyes, threatening to spill over the edge. Omega struggled weakly, not wanting them to take her to the Box, one of the worse things she had to go through. They would leave normally leave her in there if she had done something wrong and judging by but had happened before she had died, she was heading in that direction. No matter what, Omega always felt like she had to protect Omicron. Despite the lack of sight, she could tell that Omicron was probably the youngest one here.

How could she just allow a child to be exposed to these horrors? At the thought of the girl, she focused her hearing around her for a sniffle or anything. When she picked up nothing, Omega began to panic. Would they torture Omicron because of something she had done? Would they put her into the Box?

"Quit your squirming rat or you'll be zapped again," The thick, Greek accent threatened harshly, making Omega believe his last few words.

So, she halted her struggles, instead giving them her deadweight to handle. One of them grunted at the sudden weight but chose not to comment, chosing to ignore her being difficult. This time, the tears she had been trying to hold spilled over, mixing with the dried blood left over on her face.

After pretty much dying, regardless that it was only a few seconds, every part of her screamed to be put to rest. What she really needed was a day's worth of sleep but she knew that was never going to happen. She was lucky if she got more like seven hours of sleep a day. That only ever happened if she passed out during one of the experiments.

They followed a route that Omega was unfamiliar with as she would have normally been taken down the left corner not the right one. That only succeeded in making anxiety wash over her system. Rather than placing more thought into the matters for she knew that wherever she would be going was going to be harmful either way, she let her mind wander to other issues. Her little incident was pushed to the back of her head, not wanting to dwell on it anymore knowing that she could break down at any given movement.

Omega had lost count of how long she had been here for. After her mental tally had gotten to a year, she gave up counting, realising that she was going to be here forever. It was when her hopes of leaving this hell had died. She had come to accept that she would be put under extreme experiments and training routines until the day they grew bored of her and discarded her away like nothing. If she did have a family they were wiped away from her memory and they weren't coming for her because they didn't care.

No one did.

Though whenever Delta, the only one who remember anything about her past life, mentioned the fairytale of the Justice League to her in secret during training, Omega felt sparks of hope begin to light up in her. Apparently, the Justice League are a group that had powers like her and they used that power to save people from the evils scattered across the world.

From Delta's tales, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Flash were definitely her favourites. Some of them even had people that constantly aided them in battle as well, seen as "sidekicks". But Omega saw them as being just the same as the Justice League heroes. She one day hoped that she could be like them, helping people from places like the one she is in now with Omicron by her side. It was the only the managed to get her through what was afflicted on her.

A warm breeze passed over her face, catching her off guard. She was only ever feel the cool air wrapping around her, with fire or electric based experiments being her only source of heat. Yet this was somewhat pleasant. Her positive emotion was squandered when she felt a small presence to her right.

"O-omicron!" Her words came out rough and scratchy, like sandpaper rubbing against wood. Out of nowhere a hand came into contact with her cheek, powerful enough to snap her head to the side. It also left scratches from the person's sharp nails. The cool hand came back to curl around her chin and pulled her head back so that she could face them. She could feel their hot breath fanning around her face, their own face a little too close for comfort.

Even though she was unable to see them, she figured that they were an ugly person, most likely being in charge. Omega sniffled, not wanting to weep anymore. Especially not in front of this person before her. They held an aura that held authority, fury and vengeance.

"I have a question to ask you…. Omega,"

The frostiness laced in their voice made her still completely, fearing that their words would actually turn her into ice. She recognized the voice but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"How is it that, despite being kept under extra surveillance twenty-four seven, you seem to be quite close with our little friend here?" She wondered, drawing away from Omega and footsteps slowly sauntering over to Omicron.

The girl Omega swore to herself that she would care for and protect as much as she could. Judging by their interactions, Omicron was probably no older than ten years old. What kind of a monster would a child that age through all of this? Though, the older woman's question made her remain in her frozen position with the brief, sharp intake of breath the only form of movement.

There was no way that she had figured out that Delta had managed to find a ten minute fault in the system that enabled only a few of them to leave their cell at will. Sometimes it was shorter than that but it was all she needed to check on Omicron. It was impossible to even try to escape in the time limit so she had never even tried. There was one incident a while ago where Delta had tried to escape with someone's aid and it left her in a coma for six months. Ignoring that, she pushed the thought away for now. At the moment, there was task at hand to deal with.

Maybe, the woman was was probably trying to gain a reaction out of her over her failure of what had happened in the game room. Had she managed to see the projection of a butterfly (an animal that Omicron would constantly describe to her in depth about), she had created from her power? Or was it that she was talking about the whole incident leading up to Lambda? Omega assumed it was the latter for nothing had drastically happened until sections of the wall had risen. Still, anyone in their right mind would try and protect a child. Right?

"You want to awful lengths to make sure she wasn't harmed at all before the weapons had even began to fire," The still mysterious woman explained, curiosity evident in her tone.

Suddenly, Omega heard a high pitched yelp emit from her only friend, obviously having done something to harm her. From the height of the scream and the slight strain to it; she deduced that the woman had grabbed Omicron by the neck and was dangling from the ground. On instinct, Omega tried to shoot forward to prevent anything more damaging to happen to Omicron but the guards could hold her.

Her body had been unresponsive a few minutes ago. Plus, she felt too drained to be able to use her power at all, energy non existent. But that didn't mean she wasn't able to try and fight without it. She just needed to wait for the right moment.

"Ooh, you really do care for her," She crooned, a cruel chuckle passing from her lips. Omega could hear her grip tightening around the girl's skin, making her to let out chokes.

"P-please, leave her alone! It wasn't her fault it's mine. It's all me, I'm begging you miss!" She pleaded, using all of her energy in pulling against the guards hold on her.

Her words seemed to work for Omicron was dropped and landed with a smack that made her wince internally. There was a rush of footsteps coming in her direction before the smooth cool hand wrapped around her throat. The guards instantly released when she was lifted off of the ground with ease. What had commenced minutes before this rang in her mind as her legs flailed around uselessly.

"You certainly are willing to do anything! You even have the audacity to not call me by my

proper address. The great Hera! The -" Whilst Hera dived into a monologue, Omega knew that this was her only chance.

Hurrdily, she gathered up any remaining strength she had left, knowing that she needed to draw it in to make it happen. Allowing her body to take over her actions and using her training from exercises, she kicked her left leg up. It successfully knocked into the bottom of Hera's chin, making her head snap back. She used that momentum to flip backward, retaining a strong grip on Hera's wrist. Due to that, Hera managed to flip over as well, causing her to crash into the wall that Omega found through the loud clang.

However, her landing was sloppy for she ended up on her front, chin whacking against the floor, teeth clamping against her tongue so hard that it drew blood. She found that all her energy had completely dissipated, so she remained lying on the ground. Tiny, nimble hands came to hold onto her right hand, squeezing it tightly.

"'Mega!" The child's frantic and wavering voice called, trying to gather her attention.

There was no time for her to reassure Omicron that she was fine for someone's hand wrapped around the cloth that covered her chest. They dragged her across the ground and she was too defeated to be able to fight back.

"You little worthless rat!" Hera screeched, piercing her already sensitive hearing, her persona exterior breaking down. Omega felt herself being risen into the air again but she didn't say there for long. Rapidly she was brought down to the floor with so much strength that made terror spread through her. Rather than just slamming down on the ground, she felt herself smash through the wood that was once the floor.

Agony in the entire right side of her body flared, a gasp passing out of her lips. It only increased as she crashed into something strong, practically ripping a hole through it from the velocity of her fall. Sparks of electricity hit her back and she screamed over the raw power of it. Luckily it wasn't as horrible as Lambda.

With a considerable effort, Omega attempted to pull herself out of the crack she had caused. Though she could barely even lift a finger. More tears sprung in her eyes at the thought of dying again after only just coming back. If it were to happen again, she hoped that she wasn't brought alive again.

Nevertheless, that didn't happen for she was violently shoved off whatever she had landed on - a generator most likely. Her limp body rolled around briefly, not being able to do anything to about it. Slowly, she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, her mind finally coming to the realisation it needed to recover. As fading away voices drew nearer, her last thoughts turned to the superheroes she wanted to swoop in and save the day and the little girl who she wanted to free from this place.

 **\- Ω** **-**

 **Mount Justice**

July 23rd, 11:07

Blue eyes remained trained on the flickering black and white screen, face completely slack. By now, the piercing buzz that emitted from the screen had dulled his hearing into completely silence as only his hearing was able to pick up on the noise. It was his only form of being content and it somewhat kept him mind clear of everything. In a way, it made him forget how Cadmus would force feed information into his mind and how he was unable to prevent any of it.

Even the thought of the facility made his fingers curl into a tight fist, stubby nails unable to penetrate his skin. Rather than dwelling on that place any further, he turned his focus back to the monitor before him to soothe him again. However, the unmistakable smell of burnt food wafted over and assaulted his senses. This time his jaw clenched in irritation over the martian disrupting his quiet time for the hundredth time since the Team had been created.

On several occasions, he had snapped and exploded on her, which would normally reduce her to a few tears. As time grew on, he began to realise that his treatment on her was a little unfair and uncalled for. Kaldur, Robin and Wally had informed him on the fact but it wasn't like he was going to admit he was in the wrong. Though, his fury wasn't always directed at M'gann but at the three of them as well. Robin's cockiness, Kaldur's monotonous voice and Wally's constant, irksome flirting with anything that breathed was what set him off the most.

Nowadays he was able to keep it better contained but not all the time. Maybe one day he would get to that stage, just not after only having been free from Cadmus for fifteen days. Black Canary had even been made to help sort out his issues. Progress was going to happen later rather than sooner.

"Ooh! Is that my favourite cookies I smell!" Came the over enthusiastic voice of Wally from the left corridor leading into the kitchen.

Realising that his peace was disrupted, Superboy turned his attention to the surely cringe worthy exchange that would commence as his next source of entertainment. He could hear the tray being lifted away from the table from the shaking of the cookies.

"They sure are!" M'gann giggled, sounding just as excitable as Wally did.

He had refrain from rolling his eyes at her ignorance that Wally was only doing this to get on her good side and hopefully win himself a date. Superboy didn't know who to feel pity for. By the sounds of it, Wally had already stuffed quite a few into his mouth which turned M'gann's snickers to turn into a full blown chuckle. With the direction this was heading, he didn't think he could handle anymore of it, his amusement having dissipated completely.

Stiffly, he rose from his seat on the couch, deciding that he would go to the gym before training would start. Something that he had a lot of reluctance to go to.

"Was he watching static again?" Wally murmured as softly as he could but Superboy was still able to pick up on it. After all he did posses super hearing.

"Yes, he, was," His eyes snapped to the red head, narrowing them into a glare.

Half of the time the Team would also talk about him like he wasn't even there. Another thing that was added to his ire list. Not that he was trying to keep track. Wally had the decency to rub the back of his neck sheepishly however, avoiding his ice cold eyes.

M'gann remained frozen next to Wally, gripping the baking tray anxiously. He didn't even realise that he was creating an increasingly awkward atmosphere within room as his eyes remained trained on his teammate until he gave an apology. It was only when Batman's voice that sounded through the speaker that his stare was pulled away and the tension was uncoiled.

"Team to debriefing immediately, " He commanded gruffly, to which Superboy stomped out of the room with the pair trailing behind him. Behind him, no voices piped up, most likely because they didn't want to risk him from becoming irritated again. At least his stares were decent for something.

As they passed through the bedroom corridor, Robin exited out of his guest room, frowning at the silence between the trio. He fell into step with Superboy, hands swinging at his sides lazily.

"What's up with you guys?" He pondered, ever the detective, wanting to know everything. His face swung up to meet Superboy's gaze that had flickered down to him before both turned away, Robin opting to talk to those behind him.

"Nothing much. I was enjoying M'gann's cookies really. But Supey seems especially grumpy today," Wally informed his friend and Superboy refrained from rolling his eyes.

He let the comment go for they had entered the main room. Batman stood in the centre of the circular platform with various screens around him. They were filled with various profiles of women and other buildings that left him in puzzlement. The leader moved away from his typing and faced the team to begin their mission parameters.

"Recognized; Wonder Woman. A-Zero-Three,"

All of them swiveled around to face the woman that only four of them had briefly seen after the explosion at Cadmus assessing the damage done. Once she beamed through, figure coming into full view, Superboy could tell there was slight flash of annoyance on her face.

"Batman, I hope you weren't going to start without me?" She questioned, left eyebrow raised. The man glanced over towards her in his norm expressionless state.

"No," He told her, fully serious to which she simply shook her head at, knowing that he was lying.

Wonder Woman's attention turned to the five of them, a kind smile blooming over her face. What surprised Superboy the most that it didn't even waver when her blue eyes passed over to him. Any non-disgusted emotions coming from any League members when they interacted with him was always a shock.

"And how are you all faring today?" She wondered, genuine curiosity clear in her words.

It was Wally that piped up first, "A lot better that you're here princess,"

Superboy's eyebrows words rose, eyes turning to the boy who had his face the same colour as his hair. Obviously that was supposed to remain in his head.

Robin and M'gann were the only ones who laughed at his mistake, the former patting him on the shoulder in support. It was Kaldur and himself that were the only ones exasperated at his words. When Superboy turned back to face the Amazon, there was only amusement on her face with lips twisted on to the side.

"Are you going to tell them about mission details then?" Batman drawled, boredom evident in his voice.

Wonder Woman sighed at her fellow League member and ambled over to stand by his side. Images of various women were presented in front of them, all seeming like that they had come from other eras. The first one was dark skinned woman with neatly coiffed hair but had significant burns across half her face. Superboy turned his eyes to the last one; a hispanic girl with flowing black locks that reached past the picture, she seemed far lovelier than the woman in the first image but what caught his focus the most were her glazed over eyes and he figured she was blind.

"Over the past forty years, large numbers of women have gone missing," Wonder Woman began, causing Superboy to turn away from the creepy woman on the screens.

"At first, the number of women disappearing was short, one going missing every seven years but as time grew on, with technology increasing, the numbers rose to one woman missing every three to four years," She explained, pacing around the room with her hands clasped tightly against her back.

Everyone else remained silent but Superboy was still largely puzzled about where this was leading to and what they had to do.

"It wasn't until Leslie Willis, a former rad-" She was promptly cut off by Wally who seemed very excitable about something.

"Oh yeah! I remember her! Man, she was really harsh and did not like Superman at all. She probably hated him more than you do, Superboy," He informed them proudly, though it was more towards Wonder Woman who didn't even seem to notice his words but rather her eyes were on Superboy.

He fidgeted in his spot as other eyes from his teammates fell onto him making him uncomfortable at being in the spotlight.

"Furthermore," Batman butted into the explanation like nothing had ever happened and Superboy felt relief flood through him as they all turned away.

"Willis went missing in 2004 after the discovery of terminal cancer. Her last known location was at the He Xiangu medical clinic in Metropolis. With more investigation found that all the other missing women were last seen at medical clinics and had a form of noticeable illness, disability or injury," Batman added, typing something into the holographic computer to highlight this point by presenting them with quite grotesque picture that left Superboy grimacing at what these people had to deal with in their day to day life.

"That last part remains unimportant. It doesn't matter what they look like," Wonder Woman uttered firmly to Batman, unimpressed that he had even dared to show them that.

"What matters is that all the clinics were named, Patecatl, Airmed, Sekhmet and Angak, to name a few," She conveyed as though delaying the explanation more so that they could figure it out for themselves.

"Who are all the main Gods of healing across different cultures," Superboy came to conclusions, using his force fed information from Cadmus to help him.

His teammates glanced at him strangely, unsure about how he knew that. Despite that, Wonder Woman seem to be generally impressed with him.

"Exactly but none of the clinics where name after Greek Gods, who are the only Gods, that I am aware of, that are still alive today," She paused, taking a breath. Superboy could hear in her voice that this case meant something to her.

"Now, I realise that it's not much of a tight theory but I had … a feeling about it. So on whim, I asked one of them, Hermes, to perhaps watch out for any unusual activity in the area just in case. Being supernatural or experimental," Wonder Woman halted in her words and her path to face Batman, raising an eyebrow in as a silent conversation took place between them.

A much larger hologram came into view that showed all of cities light flickering off one by one until it was surrounded in total bleakness. Judging by the architecture, Superboy guess this was somewhere in Greece.

"A few hours ago in Athens, there was a massive power surge that caused the whole city to blackout, which is still happening now and there seems to be nowhere to solve the problem. Which is where the Team comes in," Batman finished, moving away from the hologram keyboard, coming to stand beside Wonder Woman. The pair of them having an aura of powerfulness and were not ones to be trifled with.

"I mean no offence when I say this Wonder Woman, but perhaps this seems on random whim," Kaldur piped up for the for the first time since they had all entered the room. Superboy raised his eyebrows, finding that his leader didn't mind being bold about his point.

"Yeah! Power outages happen all the time no big deal. Plus, just because the clinics aren't named after Greek Gods doesn't mean anything," Wally agreed, backing Kaldur up; he supposed so that all of Batman's disapproval wasn't just directed at the Atlantean.

That certainly added more to Superboy's opinion of him; supportive but stupid. Glancing back at their elder, he saw that it wasn't Batman giving a dead flower but rather Wonder Woman. Her eyes were so narrow that they could probably cut a hole through someone and her face was etched with a mix of scorn and wrath. In all honesty, it was worse than anything Batman had ever thrown at them.

"Actually, And when we looked at police reports, all people who had known the missing woman, all they could remember was the word 'Olympia' which is the home of the Greek Gods. To add more to it, to make you believe, Hermes briefly searched the source of the blackout and found increasing amounts of both experimental and supernatural activity emitting from the area," Her accusing tone was thrown completely at Kaldur and Wally, who had the decency to let their eyes fall to their shoes in shame.

At the word of experimental, Superboy's willingness to do this mission rose. It instantly made this thoughts to Cadmus, that maybe these people were just as bad.

"This may be the only opportunity we or rather you can gain in finding those missing girls and helping them," Wonder Woman concluded, seeming to calm down a bit at Kaldur's and Wally's mortification over second guessing her.

"You won't be joining us?" M'gann pondered, a tad flicker of disappointment in her question. The soft smile from earlier returned.

"Unfortunately, I am unable to do so as I have a predicament I need to resolve but I trust each and everyone you to fulfill the task," Her words set a spike of confidence through Superboy, being that she trusted him just as the same as the others and that she somewhat acknowledged him.

He stretched his back straighter, he wouldn't let her down.

 **\- Ω -**

 **A/N; So I am like super excited about this you have no idea. This idea came to me when I first watched failsafe because I wrote about an OC and Conner in that situation to see what would happened and created a whole new OC that stuck and I've decided to write a proper story. And it's safe to say guys, I'm pretty pumped about involving my OC in young justice, I hope that you love her, she basically my child (that I like to see suffer, as you can tell) and she's not a mary sue in anyway. Always made her blind from the start and it tests my writing abilities which is neato.**

 **Plus, I feel like Conner needs a whole lot of loving because he's my fave (I seem to be a fan of angry, grumpy ones) Supermartian is cute, don't get me wrong but the lacking of Conner/OC department had me feeling the need to write one. But, we'll get to those two eventually ;)**

 **Updates, if anyone is interested, will be weekly more or less, because it gives me time to write at least two chapters in that time (I've done like four so far because I normally end up not continuing something if I just write one chapter with nothing beforehand)**

 **Whoops I'm rambling, sorry. But, your feedback fuels my motivation to do stuff and post it! So please review and I hope you look forward to what happens because it's going to be a ride and a half.**


	2. Olympia

**A/N; Honestly?! I'm so happy with the response - I mean over 8 faves and 7 follows already I'm so happy, thank you all so much!  
This would have been a little eariler if I didn't have to rewrite it all bc I changed it from being Omega's POV to Conner's, honestly it was a disaster I'm yelling  
Regardless, I hope you enjoy! I hope I'm doing the Team justice in how I write them  
Dedicating this to my first viewer; Kosongbird** **! You're great**

 **\- Ω -**

 **Athens  
July 23rd, 22:04**

"Oh man, I cannot believe I embarrassed myself twice in front of her!" Wally exploded from his seat after being silent for the majority of their five hour flight.

Due to the Bioship's speed, they were able to reach Athens quicker than on a normal plane, which would have taken near to ten hours. And time was something they couldn't afford to lose for the power could came back on and their only lead may be more prepared for the situation of any incoming offences.

Everyone had been fairly short in the discussion; either small talk being created or mulling over what Wonder Woman had given them. As usual, Superboy remained in his normal hush when the people around him would talk. From his seat on the front left of the ship, Robin laughed loudly in his seat, turning back to face his friend.

"Oh dude, your face was classic! And you got destroyed like twice, it was awesome," Robin gave another chuckle when he saw the downtrodden face on his friend.

"But normally I'm such a hit with the ladies," He pouted, crossing his arms sulkily and Superboy gave a slight shake of his head over Wally's ridiculous antics.

"I'm sure that it wasn't so bad, Wally! She is an adult though so maybe it's different?" M'gann voiced her support meekly to which Wally gave her a toothy grin, a dopey expression passing over her face.

"Besides, bud, you weren't the only one," Robin added as all eyes turned to the stoic Kaldur, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes, questioning superiors never quite turns out to head in the correct direction. But Wonder Woman seemed to be far more disdainful about it," He moved his hand away from his neck and glanced back at his teammates.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, make sure you remember that next time, KF," Robin mentioned, the side of his lip twitching up into a smirk at Wally's returned miserable face, shoulders slumped again.

After that, the rest of them fell into a silence as they travelled the last few minutes of their journey, the seriousness of what they would find in their overcoming Superboy. From all the information presented a few hours ago, he knew that he wasn't going to like what they would find. Using ill people and a convincing them that they would be healed of whatever their condition was as a front to simply lure them in whatever those in the compound, made him feel disgusted. Even though he did not know the full extent as to what happens in there, he could take an educated guess.

They weren't going to be experiments of the decent kind.

In some odd way, Superboy was glad he didn't have to go through with that at Cadmus. Nothing that he was aware of anyway. Hopefully, they could save these people stuck in there.

"We're here," M'gann pulled Superboy out of their thoughts. His attention turned to Kaldur who was now the official team leader, his first mission of doing so.

"Kid Flash, Superboy and I will enter through the back entrance. As for Miss Martian and Robin, the two you will enter through the rooftop where Batman showed schematics of their being glass panes to enter through. Your mission is to gather any information that you can, while the three of us is to investigate and find people. Is this clear?" He gazed at each other them in the eye to show his authority and that he was utterly stern in his phrasing.

This was quite a delicate mission and needed to be handled properly, which Superboy definitely understood. They all nodded in affirmation to which Kaldur returned.

"Good, then let us link up and we can begin the mission," Once they had all been linked up telepathically - something that Superboy still wasn't a fan of but accepted reluctantly - M'gann created a hole in the Bioship's hole.

Without hesitation, Superboy jumped through, hair sticking up as he fell. He bent his knees as the wind whipping around him rapidly to prepare for his landing and that he didn't gain recoil from an unsafe landing. The dirt below him gained a dent as he slammed into it, the noise echoing around him.

" _Gee, so much for subtlety Supes,"_ Wally quipped in his mind, snarky enough to seem like it had actually come out of his mouth.

" _He did the angry superhero landing thing didn't he?"_ Robin's voice intruded as well, amusement bouncing across his mind. Superboy's chest rumbled and he felt himself growl in irritation as they talked about him like he wasn't even there. It was something that the duo seemed to do constantly around him and it never ceased to spike his gall.

" _Kid Flash, Robin, please focus on the task at hand. Miss Martian what is your status?"_ He commanded as the three of them begun to make their way over to a conveniently open window near to the back entrance.

" _We're just entering now, a few guards are running around frantically in there,"_ She reported as Kid Flash peered over the edge to see if it was safe to go through.

But Superboy's heightened hearing enabled him to hear that no one was passing through their corridor, instead there was yelling and the sounds of struggle further into the building.

" _As are we, keep us informed,"_ Kaldur instructed as Wally confirmed that the coast was clear and pulled himself up to enter into the building.

Kaldur swept his arm out in the window's direction indicating that Superboy should go first. Not even thanking him, Superboy hastily stomped past him. He assessed the gap that he had to be able to fit into and found that with his broad build that he'd never get through. So he simply curled his fingers around the window's frame and torn it clean off it's hinges, concrete ripping away as well. He discarded it onto the grass like it was nothing.

Without even glancing back to see Kaldur's expression he grabbed onto the ledge and hoisted himself up with ease. This time, he landed softly on the steel floor rather than his usual brash ones, figuring that he needed to start doing this properly. Besides, he would probably have more opportunities later to be noisy, which would involve fighting. Whilst Kaldur made his way into the building, Superboy squinted his eyes and focused his vision into X-Ray.

Throughout the facility, there were many figures all packed together within. At the top level above, he found some people were splayed across the table with their movements frantic and struggling but they were restricted to their position. Rather than looking below him, his attention turned swiftly to many people rushing their way over to a lone figure who was curled up into a ball, as though they were ready to explode.

" _You look like you have seen something,"_ Kaldur observed, coming to stand beside him.

Superboy nodded in confirmation, " _Yeah, a head of us down a few corridors, large numbers of guards look like they're heading toward someone,"_ He informed, storming ahead and taking lead to show them where they needed to go.

The situation that was escalating in his vision seemed like it would lead them to whatever was happening around here. Unexpectedly, a force smashed into his body, effectively causing him to fly off his feet and crash into his teammates. They provide a human cushion as the trio made contact with the wall behind them.

" _Guys! Are you okay? Did you see anything? What happened?"_ Robin all but yelled in their minds, making Superboy wince at the volume.

Slowly, he opened his eyes with a few blinks and tried to gain his bearing. The back of his head throbbed painfully and he winced as he pushed himself forward and away from them. In front of him debris was stockpiled up to the ceiling, mostly coming from the room from the corridor that they had just been previously travelling down. He could smell smoke from various fires that raged all around the building now, he heard screams of terror from others too, sounding more feminine than masculine. Nonetheless, the never ending screeching made his insides churn over how horrific they sounded

" _Superboy and I are no more worse for wear but Kid Flash seems to have took the brunt of our crash into the wall and appears to be unconscious. Unfortunately, we did not see what caused the explosion, "_ At the first part Superboy sharply turned his sore head to glance at his fallen teammate, seeing a significant open head wound on his forehead that made him wince slightly.

Kaldur gave him a order through his eyes and without question, Superboy picked Wally up into his arms and swung him over his shoulder like a ragdoll. Robin and M'gann's worried voices flooded his head persistently.

" _Calm down, the pair of you, we will join up with you halfway and begin to deal with the situation,"_ As Kaldur spoke, they had already began to be hastily navigating around the unknown buildings that seemed to be like a maze.

" _Okay, we'll make our way towards you as soon as possible. Didn't get any information though, all the power is still out and they don't appear to have any computers,"_ M'gann mentioned, sounding quite defeated already and they'd only been here less than five minutes.

They'd always managed to get through worse if the past two missions were anything to go by. Still, a place having no form of simple appliances like computers was odd. Maybe they were trying to remain as hidden away from the world as much as possible. It was clever, but in events like this, whatever information they may have could be easily destroyed.

" _That is fine M'gann, we'll sort it out once we are all together,"_ When they turned a corner, a door flew off it's frame, followed by a man wrapped around in a white ball.

The pair skidded to a halt and Kaldur whipped his swords out from his back. With no gentleness, Superboy placed Wally onto the floor, putting himself into a defensive position. However, the man didn't attack them for he was struggling in the bubble that was appearing to become smaller with each second. Eventually, the guard was crushed into a million pieces but not in blood and flesh, rather pieces of metal, spring and other non-human components.

" _Guys, is everything alright?"_ Rather than either of them answering, they stood there frozen at the peculiar event that was happening in front of them.

Superboy heard someone travelling out the room the guard had flown out from and his posture turned poised to attack whoever came out. Yet as the figure stepped out he paused; there a girl, no taller than five foot four, her form barely covered in white cloth, there only being enough to maintain her modesty. An array of scars were across her bronze skin, significantly one that reached from the base of her skull down to the base of her spin. There was a heavily, inked Omega symbol on her lower back too. Her figure quite muscular, not fragile like he would have thought. If the scars and their shaved head was anything to go by; this was a definitely a test subject.

To his left, he saw Kaldur lifted his swords to strike but Superboy threw a hand out in front of him. The girl panted heavily, hands resting on her knees in exhaustion over the task she had just completed. Something that left Superboy puzzled about how she had done that. The mysterious girl rose from her brief slouch, flexing her quaking hands. Then, her head snapped to their direction, glazed, almost white eyes widening in fear. Briefly he studied her face; her nose was crooked, as though it had been broken several times and she had full, chapped lips, cheeks making her face rounded. Yet at the sight of her eyes, it was then when he realised who she was.

" _Aqualad, she's one of the missing women,"_ He glanced at his fellow team member, who began to lower his swords, placing them back onto his back. Kaldur began to approach the girl slowly, opening his mouth to speak to her.

A strange blue glow came from her hands unusually and he knew that it wasn't going to end well.

"Stop! We aren't going to hurt you," He told her before Kaldur could, wanting nothing more to go disastrously like it already had.

His words seemed to work for her hands fell back down to her side, head tilting to the side like a dog would when they were curious. Her thick eyebrows furrowed, almost as though she was confused that someone wasn't going to hurt her. Or she was just trying to figure out who they were, which probably wouldn't work seeing that she was acting like she was blind.

Rather than replying to him, she spun on her heel and started to race down the partially destroyed hallway. Without hesitation he raced after her.

"Superboy!" Kaldur yelled out loud rather than in his mind. irked at his actions but he didn't care.

This girl was the one that he had seen in the images Batman had shown them at the Cave and she probably knew what was going on around here. Regardless that she had been taken away from her home and a most likely a test subject here, he needed something, anything for information. Nor M'gann or Robin had been able to find anything and this girl was the only lead he had. Plus, she was dangerous, judgment based on what she has done to that man. For all he knew, she could be heading to the others, intent on hurting them.

While the others shrieked in his mind, he chased after her, ignoring whatever they were talking about. The last thing he heard from them was how Robin and M'gann had found a friendly, non threatening child that was much too willing to help them out before he blocked them out completely. His target had created a blue shield around herself, close enough that she was still able to maneuver herself around with ease and that he had some form of protection.

Rather annoyingly, she only seemed to be gaining in speed anytime he thought he was getting closer. It made a growl rumble in his chest and he willed himself forward. His normal rage was beginning to spike and he knew that it probably wouldn't end well for whoever this was before him. If it was one thing he hated was when people didn't go with what he wanted to happen, it was supposed to work his way and no way else.

Nonetheless, he still kept up with her, his wrath fuelling him on. Unexpectedly, she took a sharp left that made him skidded across the marble floor and his rammed into the nearby wall, somewhat cushioning his stumble. Something dug into the wall next to him, missing his nose by inches. Peering at it, he discovered it to be a bullet and he pushed himself away from the wall hastily, ready to tackle whoever had taken the shot. However, he didn't need to for the mystery girl had extended her shield away from her body, the shape resembling a brick wall. As she sprinted forward, he could only stare in astonishment at her ability, never having seen anything like it before. Her wall barrelled into the guards when she had neared, effectively crushing into the wall and into scrap metal. After that, she halted, her power dimming away momentarily.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Kaldur finally manage to catch up with him, Wally slung over his shoulder uselessly. The atlantean seemed breathless but Superboy didn't expression his concern. Instead, he raced forward again, knowing that he had her this time.

"Omega!" A child's voice came from the girl's right and it made him halt in his tracks.

They had kidnapped and experimented on children as well? This place made him utterly disgusted and he was glad that something like this had gone wrong in their mission. No child should be subjected to whatever horrors had gone on in this place. The girl, that he guessed to be Omega, twisted her body to where the voice had come from, her features showing relief. When Omega dropped to her knees, arms widespread, M'gann and Robin appeared from around the corner, the latter smirking when he saw them but M'gann's attention remained on something else.

A small girl, who was probably no older than nine was clutching M'gann's hand tightly. Similar to that of Omega, she was also sporting a shaved head, freckles slayed around every inch of her body. There was scars in between every gap in the freckles and his hand clenched into a fist. She slipped her hand out from M'gann's own, flying into Omega's waiting arms.

" _Who is she?"_ Kaldur questioned whilst the new discoveries had a little reunion, obviously meaning quite a lot to one another.

They all met in the middle and anxiety was etched across M'gann's features, flying over to Wally.

" _Is he alright?"_ She wondered rather than answering Kaldur important question. Kaldur moved Wally's limp body from his shoulder and into his arms, holding the ginger bridal style

Next to M'gann, Robin let out a very loud laugh.

" _Oh man I wish I had a camera!"_ Superboy didn't refrain from rolling his eyes this time, unable to comprehend how Robin was so amused in this neverending disaster that was their mission.

However, through his hearing, he found that the building was utterly deserted. There were no guards running around aimlessly, waiting to shoot at the first person they laid their eyes on. No one was screeching, the fires had died down significantly. Instead there was just nothing, save for the girls discussing something between themselves. Overall, it made him more apprehensive then he would have liked, having a gut feeling that there was more to this than meets the eye.

" _Focus you too. Wally will be fine. What happened to you after the explosion happened?"_ Kaldur's stern voice in his mind brought him back to the previous conversation and her centred all his attention on them.

Robin and M'gann moved their gazes behind them, which in turn made Superboy do the same, observing the scene of the two girls grinning widely at each other in their own little bubble.

" _Well, when we were coming to you guys, we passed a room and we just heard this scream. It was pretty awful not gonna lie,"_ Robin visibly shivered at whatever he was remembering, fiddling with something on his utility belt.

" _After we heard it, we knew someone was in trouble so we went into the room and we found Omicron, which her is name, strapped to a chair and was being. Uh, I think you get the idea. Then he dealt with the guards and set her free,"_ Robin finished off, only giving brief information and Superboy was glad that he didn't have to hear it all.

Though there was a peculiar, thoughtful expression etched onto the martian's face that had Superboy question her about it, knowing that whatever she was thinking about what probably going to be useful.

" _Oh, uh, I was just, um,"_ She quickly peeped back Omicron, who was in Omega's embrace again, the latter rubbing her friend's back soothingly before staring at her feet, which only made Superboy's previous apprehension rise.

" _When I checked over her mind to see if she was going to hurt us or not, which is totally isn't by the way. She was kind of acted like we weren't real, like we were just imaginary, a fairytale. I just thought it was odd. Didn't everyone know who superheroes are?"_ M'gann informed them and Superboy's eyebrows furrowed.

How could Omicron not think that M'gann and Robin were real? He could understand if he didn't know who M'gann was for the Team had been her first superhero business when having first come to earth and the Team weren't exactly making themselves globally known like the Justice League but Robin?

The last time he checked, Robin and Batman were probably the more famous superhero types known across the world than any of the others. There was definitely something sinister going on behind Olympia and what they were doing to their test subjects. As if on cue, Omicron had begun to talk about the thoughts going on in his private mind.

"It's the superheroes! They're here, like Delta always told us. They're actually real!" Omicron informed her friend cheerfully and Omega's jaw fell open in shock, causing Superboy to turn his attention back to them, wanting to see where this would lead to. Maybe it would led to so clues as to why they couldn't remember who people were.

"Like Delta always told you?" Kaldur probed kindly that he knew to be a tactic to get them to reveal information. Omicron fell for it, the gigantic grin still plastered on her face since he had first seen her.

"Yeah! She would always tell us about all these superheroes she could remember seeing on the news, like Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Batman. She even told us about their sidekicks. Who are totally cool," She rambled on, having since moved away from her friends hold and was now bouncing around on the spot almost like she was ready to explode in excitement. Yet her explanation still told him little about how this Delta knew about them so well while these two didn't.

"Um, m-me and Omicron and the others, we, uh, don't remember anything about who were or where we come from, just knowledge like English and Maths, nothing else. D-delta, is the only one who remembers everything about her past life," Omega piped up, arms around her middle in a cowardly way, having drawn back into herself.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Wally begin to stir in Kaldur's hold, to which the leader gently moved Wally down to his feet while still retaining a firm grip on him. Meanwhile, Robin and M'gann discussed the new information in his head.

"It's so cool that Superman is here, 'Mega," The last part was more hushed than the others, as though she was afraid that he would hear her.

Yet, having super hearing meant that he heard every word. He snarled at the girl without meaning to, hating that people still managed to mistake him for Superman even though he was far young and didn't wear a stupid tight fit costume with a flowing cape behind him. Omega gave Omicron a small smile, seemingly amused with her friends words. Too bad she was the only one.

"Actually, that's Superboy, Omi," He quirked an eyebrow up at, she must have picked up his name when Kaldur had shouted it earlier. Regardless, he appreciated that someone had called him by his proper name for once.

Above her, Superboy picked up on chanting, the word 'Iota' being repeated by three voices. They sounded like they were casting a spell as they came closer to each other. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good. In fact, it made his skin crawl and he had never, ever having felt like that before. How hadn't he managed to hear people above him when he had been scouring the building before?

"Why has Supes go that look on his face?" Wally's sudden dazed and drowsy voice came, M'gann fussing over him instantly.

If Wally had been more awake, he would have revelled in M'gann's actions. But he pushed those stupid thoughts away knowing that there was a much more important task at hand to be dealing with.

"What does Iota mean?" He wondered, frowning at the others like they would somehow know what he was talking about.

They didn't however, for they all just stared at him in bafflement like he had grown a second head. Wally however, was just rubbing his eyes in Kaldur's hold, still trying to rouse himself.

"The triplets," Omicron and Omega gasped out in unison, fear colouring their tone.

He glanced over at his friends, all wide eyed as they stared frantically at each other. Whatever that meant, it wasn't going to be a good thing for any of them. An odd and unpleasant feeling violate his body and he stiffened in his spot, shoulders hunching. Though it was gone as soon as it came, a blue hue fusing its way out his body and his eyes flickered over to the source, knowing that it had come from the girl. Everyone else around him had a similar reaction, Wally's being the noisiest and Superboy shook his head. The chanting above his ceased and an unexpected force crashed into the shield surrounding him. Snapping his head up, he found that there was a grubby giant foot above and his eyes widened. This place just seemed to be getting stranger by the second.

"Holy moly," Omega breathed out and it perfectly reflected his feelings in this current moment.

The shield blocked out any other sound, which made him unable to hear what the owner of the foot's next actions were going to be. Instead, he squinted his eyes, using is X-Ray vision to figure out what was going on. Thankfully, it worked and he squinted to get a better look at the beast. From his viewpoint, he saw an extremely large figure that was at least eleven foot tall. Though what was most weird about it was that it had three arms and three legs. The other two legs were further spread apart from the one that was pressing against Omega's field. In between its chest was a ball, about the size of a beach ball.

Whatever the ball was, it didn't matter, finding nothing to explain how the triplets had merged together to form one giant monster. There would have to be a great deal of genetic research and other advanced technologies that would allow the triplet to have an ability like this. All he could think about was Cadmus and how they had managed to advance to cloning so quickly in time when there were still other normal investigation on how to do it across the world. He supposed it may be different being that he was an alien.

"How long are you able to hold the shield for?" Kaldur pressed urgently, still sounding calm and collected despite how they could be stepped on like ants and even given moment.

"I-I don't know," She murmured and Superboy narrowed his eyes at her. He really didn't see the reason why she had to keep the forcefield up.

Yes, the foot was slightly larger than a natural size but the five of them could easily taken whatever it was down easily. In all honesty, she was probably making the situation have more unnecessary complications that it already did. She cried in anguish, back becoming slumped down further when the foot rammed back onto the shield, the time being able to send vibrations through the ground that made him teeter on his spot.

"Great! We're gonna be crushed to death!" Wally exclaimed, far more aware of his surroundings than he had been moments ago.

" _Everyone listen. When the foot lifts again, which it will, Miss Martian you will have to pull the older one, Omega, to you, it's the only way to stop her from maintaining the shield. Superboy and I will attack it when the shield drops. Robin, you will assist the others in getting the girls out of here without any trouble. Kid Flash are you up to the task of moving Omicron out of the way?"_ He instructed and Superboy had to bite his tongue to prevent his stubbornness over being told what to so from coming out.

They didn't need anymore problems during their dire situation. Instead they all nodded their agreement and waited for the right moment to act. As if on cue, the foot rose from its position on the bubble. Promptly, they all sprung into action. When M'gann used her telekinesis to drag Omega to her and Wally sped forward to grab Omicron, Superboy raised his arms above his head. A grunt passed his lips when the foot smacked into his awaiting plans, his knees bending from the unexpected strength behind it. He had no idea how Omega was able to endure it for so long.

" _Superboy push it up!"_ Kaldur commanded, sending fury through him over being told what to do.

It fuelled him on however for he channelled all the power he had into his arm, shoving the foot away from him roughly. He want to attack it properly this time only for Kaldur to beat him to the punch. The leader had created a sharp hard water sword, effectively slicing Iota's foot, a nasty cut going clean through the middle. Iota howled in agony, three other shrieks layered with as well. Kaldur's actions caused it to lose its balance, causing it to begin to topple backwards. Superboy began to crouch down to his knees, prepared to launch at it for a full scale attack, only for a hand to press onto his shoulder. In irritation, he snapped his head back, lip curled into a snarl just to show Kaldur his defiance. There was a vibration in the ground as Iota collided with the ground behind him. It almost sent him falling to the ground as well if not for the well balanced position he was in.

"Guys," Robin's voice came from next to him, not in his head like he would have thought.

" _I thought I told you to get the girls out?"_ Kaldur started, making his way over to those who were waiting. Superboy stared at the bleeding foot before him, there was no indication that it was going to get back up any time soon. So, he brought himself back up to his full height, knowing that it must well and truly be gone, being that its size would have made it obvious whether or not it was going to act again.

" _They wanted to watch,"_ Wally explained and Superboy instantly frowned, turning to the girls. Omicron was talking to Omega adamantly about what had just transpired, the latter had a closed lipped smile on her face.

" _Omega is blind,"_ Superboy informed them and they all turned gawk at said girl.

She seemed to have sensed this for her smile fell, she turned to face them, her eyes focusing on the wall behind his shoulder. Omega held onto her friend's shoulder as she tired to, in vain, hide behind her, obviously not liking this sudden attention they were all giving her. Omicron peered up at her friend, a perturbed expression on her face.

" _We will deal with that later,"_ Kaldur commented like that piece of information wasn't the least bit important.

"Let us leave before the building collapse on us," With that, they all started off in a light jog with one another because Omega seemed a little weary after her endurance against the massive foot.

The little girl even had to keep a firm latch onto her hand just in case she would faint, which he really hope that she didn't. Wally and Miss Martian took up from, Robin and Kaldur behind whilst Superboy chose to reside next to the blind girl. When he did, she flinched at their closeness, moving further away from him. He narrowed his eyes at her reaction, not out of disdain over her behaviour but rather inquisitiveness as to why she didn't want him near her. They had just rescued her after all, she should be a little more grateful. He tried not to hold it against her, after all, he was still a stranger that she didn't know about but it still made him vexed.

"Omega, Omicron, when we leave this place, Kid Flash will take you two back to our ship whilst we deal with this Iota," Kaldur's instruction made an unreadable expression pass over the eldest subject's face that he couldn't decipher.

The other one whipped her around to face Kaldur as they turned a corner and he knew it was that last one before they were at the back entrance, remembering that this had been the route that Superboy had taken when chasing after Omega.

"No! I have to stay, I'm the only one that can defeat it," Superboy peered at her, she was practically going to get herself killed.

A nine year old that was no taller than his hip would never be able to defeat a twelve foot tall monster. In comparison, she was like an ant begging for a death wish when it went to an anteater.

"And how the hell can a nine year old do that?" Superboy scoffed in disbelief, thinking that she was probably only saying that to appear brave and not useless, she hadn't exactly shown if she had any powers or not.

"I have the power to go through things! Like anything, apart from steel though, which kinda sucks but I put my hand through someone once, it was awesome! " Her over excited tone them represented that at the end of the day, she was still a child that had never truly been able to experience life beyond these walls.

The thought spread sorrow through him. Though they may not be truly trustworthy having only just known them for less than around fifteen minutes, no child nor teenager should be locked away in here. He could tell that they didn't get out much for their skin tones were lighter than they should normally be and their cheeks were a little too gaunt, Omicron more so than Omega.

"And that matters how against this big beast?" Robin wondered.

They had all managed to reached the back entrance now, Wally and M'gann heaving against the door. The former doing it with too much vigor needed then necessary, throwing a dazzling smile in M'gann's direction to which the martian's cheeks tinted pink. As the others continued forward, eagerly listening to Omicron's explanation of how she enters through their chest using her intangibility to separate the biological ball that fused them together and split Iota back into the triplets., Omega lagged behind causing Superboy to halt in his footsteps.

With a frown, he observed as the girl became apprehensive, arms enclosing around herself as she drew away from the sudden warm breeze that flowed through the half destroyed building. There was only horror on her face, leaving him perplexed at her actions. Did she not want to leave this place? Was she mad? Who on earth would want to stay stuck in a place like this? She was more perturbed than he had realised.

"What are you doing?" Superboy grumbled impatiently.

This wasn't the time nor the place to be simply standing around, they had more pressing issues to be dealing with rather than a girl who was reluctant to step one foot outside. Any minute now, Iota could start to rise again and attack them instantly.

"I can leave? Like I can actually leave? This is real?" She breathed, her tone telling him that she was still in denial that this was actually happening to her.

At that, he soften a tad, knowing that he was being slightly harsh about her in his thoughts. For all he knew, he could have been like this if Cadmus hadn't kept him locked up in his pod during the sixteen weeks that they had grown him in. He could have be let out and treated like a slave like the genomorphs have. Though, he wouldn't have any experience with that, so he had no idea what was going through her head.

"Yeah, doors right in front of you," His, what he hoped to be, supportive words seemed to made her snap out of her stupor as soon as he had finished speaking.

"You promise?" He frowned again, this time deeper than it had been before over how childish this was. But he could see in her face how much this moment meant to her, so he complied, admittedly reluctantly.

"Yeah, sure, promise, whatever,"

Like a flash, she sprinted past him, heading directly for the still open door. Without hesitation, he followed her with haste, not wanting her to accidentally trip over in his excitement. She didn't however, for the moment she exited the building she fell to her knees in defeat. Next to him, he saw Wally and M'gann glance at the now weeping girl, Omicron pausing in her conversation with Kaldur and Robin to rush over to her friend. All four turned their curious eyes in his direction and he could only shrug in response, not really having an answer for them.

" _Riiiiiight, okay that's….oh shit!"_ Wally's once calm voice turned panicked in his mind all in a split second.

The ground below his feet vibrated violently, almost causing him to stumble if he had been any closer to the source of the quake. A rapidly growing shadow was darkening around himself and the two girls, like it was about to crush them to do death. While he knew that he would probably survive, the others would, completely forgetting about their powers momentarily. Not even thinking twice, he dived forward, his teammates retreating behind his as well. Superboy wrapped each arm around the girl's torso, Omega giving a high pitched screech that almost deafened him.

Despite that he sped forward, whatever had been approaching them slammed into the soil and he barely missed it by an inch. The shocks from the powerful force whisked him off his feet this time and he tumbled to the ground, his hold on the other two slipping. His chin whacked against the ground, catching his tongue in between his teeth. Involuntary, his teeth bit into his tongue and he the taste of metal filled his mouth. From his position on the floor he spluttered, finding the liquid in his mouth absolutely revolting. Tiny, bony hands wrapped around either bicep, tugging him up with unneeded might. He shrugged them off, perfectly capable of being able to climb back to his feet by himself. As the hands came to unlatch from his form, he hastily rose back up, the increased vibrations motivating him to act as soon as possible.

Everyone, expect Omega, had their necks craned up, their jaws either agape or faces etched in astonishment. Superboy copied their actions, wanting to see what the fuss was all about. Sure enough, his eyebrows rose past his hairline at the sight before him. Iota was certainly an ugly sight, its face especially. Its face was like a child had crudely stuck pieces of play dough together, claiming it to be their best art pieces they had ever created. An eye was located on their chin, another where an ear should be. It only had one nose, which was located at the centre of their forehead, an ear just below it. He couldn't spot a mouth however, which succeeding in making him more terrified at this monstrosity.

Iota peered down at them with their more obvious red eye, its focus directly on the girls beside him. Then, it leaned forward, drawing its arms back to let out a roar from wherever its mouth was and it simply an inhuman noise. Phlegm flew past his shoulder, some of it splashing onto his cheek rather disgustingly. He pulled himself from his daze when the blood in his mouth became more apparent. A wave of fury passed over him as he spat out the blood that had been filling his mouth like a small pond. Superboy lowered himself to the ground, situating his body so that he was in a crouch, building up energy so that he could shoot up.

Kaldur protested in his mind over what he was doing but it only spurred him on. With a war cry, he pushed himself up into the air. Iota leaned back slightly as he came in its direction, obviously not having expected him to do that. Not that he cared, far more concentrated on making sure he landed on its arm. Somehow, he managed to do that, doing a front roll to have a better landing. Once he came back onto his feet again, he rushed forward across its extremely long arm. The creature whipped its hideous face in his direction, misplaced eyes narrowing into slits.

He didn't even acknowledge the arm that was beginning to fly to where he was to swat him away like a bug but instead he fastened his pace, wanting to punch it right in the eye that was closest to him. When he came to its mid bicep, he launched into the air again. He raised his fist raised above his head, stubby nails digging into his skin, ready to deliver a powerful blow into its eyes. However, massive fingers wrapped around his body, trapping his arms in its hold before lifting him away. In vain, he attempted to struggle as it came to bring him to its eye level but his movements were limited. The hand started to squeeze excruciatingly and he thought was going to be snapped in half, despite his invulnerability.

Iota howled unexpectedly, grip on his body loosening afterwards. From his left, he could hear a beeping noise coming from something that was stuck in its hand. Hastily, he climbed out of its exceedingly sweaty hand, leaping up so that he was situated on its arm again. He stumbled when an explosion came from whatever was dug into his hand and he latched onto the shredding fabric that was once its shirt. Once he righted himself, he crouched down, not wanting to waste anymore time. It was distracted by something else below it, handing him the perfect opportunity to attack.

Giving a brief glance, he noticed Wally sped around at its feet, throwing joking remarks at it, which only succeeded in making it more vexed. He didn't know if it was the stupidest or the smartest thing Wally had ever done. Either way, it gave him a way to finally beat the monster, his fury over it getting a hold of him. For what seemed like forever, he landed a hit on Iota directly on the bridge of its nose. Though he wasn't done yet. In the best way that he could, he balanced himself on its nose, starting to kick it with all his might. The creature howled as he did so but he didn't pay any mind to it, his eyes only flashing red. He had allowed it to capture him in his grasp and he didn't do too well to failure. So, he kicked repeatedly, knowing he would stop once he had vented all his rage out.

" _Superboy! Stop! I need you to help me!"_ Kaldur's commanding yet strained voice came, causing him to halt in his ministrations.

Although he didn't like to be told what to do, the slight wobble in Kaldur's voice made him fill with concern, fearing that something drastic had happened to his friend. Before he went to do what his friend wanted, he gave Iota's now crushed nose one last kick for good measure. He launched off the nose to his right, the light blue hue that he had been in the corner of his eye guiding him, guessing that it was Kaldur's water-bearers. Sure enough he was right, the water contracts acting as a whip wrapped securely around two of Iota's arms. When he landed on the ground making a crater around him, the first thing he saw was Kaldur's face pinched up like he was in agony, to which he rose an eyebrow at.

" _Help me hold onto this... Need to get Omicron to Iota,"_ This time, he didn't protest or act stubbornness against his leader's orders, reaching over to latch onto Kaldur's weapons.

The effect of his actions were immediate for his friend practically deflated like a balloon yet kept a light hold in order for them to work properly. Whilst he tugged against the bearers with ease, he scanned the area around him to see what he had missed out on when he was in an wrath induced state. Wally was no longer racing around at Iota's feet, instead he was sprinting on the spot, desperately holding onto something that he knew to be Robin's grappling gun. Omicron was halfway to Iota now, encased in a white bubble to protect her, which lead his eyes over to how she was levitating in the air.

M'gann had her hands spread out, eyes fully focusing on her task at hand to get the little girl there safely, though there was a distinct expression of anxiety etched onto her face. Beside her was Omega, who seemed a little worse for wear. Her nose was bleeding heavily, blood gushing out of her nose like a waterfall and she was shivering badly. He didn't focus on that however for his couldn't seem to find Robin anywhere. Yet, there was a limp body behind the two girls and his eyes widened, unable to see whether his friend was dead or not.

" _He is fine, just unconscious. He took a large blow to Iota when he saved you from being crushed,"_ Kaldur explained, obviously having seen the horror pass over his face.

This time, he attempted to make his expression emotionless, not wanting to project the guilt that was churning in his stomach. Instead, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. The white ball had since gone, Omicron with it so he knew that she had phased into it. For all two missions he had gone on so far, this was the strangest one yet.

One second, he was situated on the grass, pulling on the bearers with easy, the next he was being flung backwards by an unseen force. It caught him completely off guard and he was helpless to do anything about it. In his vision he saw three figures shoot off in different direction, another one falling back into Olympia rapidly before his back crashed into a nearby tree. He bounced off the surprisingly sturdy tree, coming to land on his front. Grass, dirt and god knows what else filled his mouth, making him push up from his spot on the ground. Spitting the earth and the leftover blood from earlier, his eyes fell onto the site before him.

Olympia was in complete ruins, the building having collapsed onto itself. Dust spread out from its remains, like fog in a marsh. There was smoke billowing up from the north end of the building which he guessed to be fires that were still somehow blazing away. Iota had vanished and there was no evidence to tell them where the now split triplets had gone apart from his fleeting glance of them all flying off. Apart from that, everything else seemed almost tranquil, like something heavy about the place had been lifted away, giving it a sense of freedom.

When Kaldur passed him, he decided that it would be best to climb back onto his feet rather than sitting in a daze. He ambled after his friend silently, tearing his eyes away from the destruction that had been half caused by them. Himself, Kaldur and Wally all came to stand before M'gann and Omega, the latter was on her hands and knees, still quaking madly with the former hovering over her.

"Whoa, hey, you alright?" Wally pondered at the state of her and, for some reason or another, he felt concerned about her as well. It was like she was about to keel over and collapse at any moment. She didn't do that however, for her head rose weakly, cocking it to the side.

"W-where's Omicron?" She croaked out and he stiffen, realising now who had been the one that had fallen back into the ruins.

His assumptions were correct when he heard that faint whimpers of a little girl come from Olympia's wreckage. He shared a meaningful glance with Kaldur before spinning on his heel, rushing over to the source of the whines. In a blink, Wally had already reached the location he was heading towards a few metres away. That and the rapidly fading away cries from Omicron added to his determination to get there as soon as possible. If he didn't get there in time, she would be suffocated or squished to death from the lingering hazardous debris that would further collapse into itself without his help. Though what he found odd was why the girl hadn't simply just phased through the concrete. After all, she did have intangibility like Martian Manhunter did. Did she just want to be crushed to death willingly?

He grabbed onto the first piece of debris where he could only hear a faint heartbeat, the sobs having ceased completely. The only other noises he could hear was Omega's demands to know where her friend was, M'gann trying to hold her back. Kaldur and Wally stayed out of his way as he chucked various pieces of rubble either to his right, left or his front.

"Oh no," Wally's dejected voice came from behind him as he pushed the final piece of debris away, throwing it to the side far away.

At the sight before him, his eyes widened until they were practically bugging. He could hear Omega wailing at M'gann, demanding to know where Omicron was. Rather than letting the girl know where she was, he remained rooted to the spot, to horrified to tear his gaze away from what lay at his feet.

 **\- Ω -**

 **A/N; hmmm what's gonna happen? Guess you'll have to stick around to find out (sorry)**

 **Please tell me how I'm doing, your reviews mean everything to me and keep me going!**


	3. Important Message

Oh dear hello it's me with an author's note amd not chapter 3... sorry and i ended on a cliffhanger too lmao me

So a lot happened; exams, life, etc

But what im here for is to tell you guys im probably going to rewrite my story for this... it's messy and the other 4 chapters I've written are ugh

So this will be discontinued but i have a question for you guys

Should i revamp the story into it's own series or should i intergrete omega into the first season along with her story that comes along with it? just trying to get some ideas rlly

I am really sorry again and hopefully see you guys again soon


End file.
